You walk in my dreams
by Bloodyravenheart13
Summary: Crowfeather told Leafpool she walked in his dreams. This is one of those dreams...


**Hey people. I was re-reading warriors for the umpteenth time when I got this great idea! Crowfeather tells Leafpool she walks in his dreams... So I thought it would be a great idea to write a fanfic about it! Hope you like :P**

**I do not own Warriors... This story is in Crowfeather's pov**

I was there again… In the mountains... In _that_cave. The rocks were falling. A scream pierces my ears. Blood pools around my paws. The silver she-cat I love is dying in front of me.

"Feathertail!" I cry... I look down at her... her silver tabby fur is caked in red... her blue eyes... starting to cloud.

"Crowpaw..." She mews.

I'm suddenly in a grassy field. Away from the mountains. The cave. From Feathertail. The sun is shining, the wind brushing against my fur, carrying the scent of wildflowers...

I know that scent. It was the scent I hated because it stirred up emotions in me. Emotions that I promised myself I'd never feel again. I turn to see her. Leafpool. The beautiful brown tabby with soulful amber eyes. The medicine cat apprentice of ThunderClan. I feel my heart slow... and time seemed to slow down also. As Leafpool padded towards me, her amber eyes filled with a bittersweet sorrow.

"Crowfeather... I'm so sorry…" I hear her mew. Her voice soft as the down in a robin's nest. She's talking about Feathertail. I feel my heart break all over again. She wasn't here for the reason I wish she was... She was only grieving with me. I look at her, and drink her scent in. She smells of catmint. She delicately licks one of her snow white paws, not meeting my eyes.

I remember how we first met... After I received my warrior name. She came up to me.. Leafpaw at that time. I had injured my self hunting with Brook and Stormfur. She calmly licked at my wound with the gentle touch of a dove. I knew I shouldn't have... I didn't want to. But I fell for her right then and there... I silently cursed at myself for letting me fall in love... when only a few sunrises ago I named myself Crowfeather... So Feathertail would always be with me. But as I looked into Leafpool's amber eyes then, I saw a kindness and compassion that made me feel as light as the wind.

I tried to tell myself I only felt this way in the place of Feathertail. I could not love Leafpool. But as she stands so close to me now. All I can think about is feeling her fur on mine. Our tails intertwining together as we lay under the stars. Me lovingly lickingevery one of her tabby stripes. Nuzzling her white chest. Curling up beside her as she nursed my kits...

I shook my head.

_"No."_I thought. I could not love her. What would Feathertail think if she saw me mooning over a ThunderClan medicine cat mere moons after she died? I tried to concentrate on her memory, and ignore the pure bliss that sat beside me. But all thoughts of my silver-furred RiverClan warrior evaporated as Leafpool touched her nose to my ear.

"Crowfeather," She whispers again, pressing her muzzle against my cheek.

"You're beautiful," I whisper to her, as she wound her body around mine.

"I'm a medicine cat," she murmurs. Yet, she doesn't move away. I lick her ears fiercely as she presses herself further into me... We're so close to each other, the very air couldn't fit between us.

"I'm not Feathertail," she speaks in tears. I feel my heart break in two... One half aches for the love I lost. The other pines for the she-cat next to me.

"No... You're Leafpool. The cat I love, when I thought I'd never love again!" I hiss sharply, pushing her chest against mine.

"Leafpool... Do you feel this beating heart? It races wildly. Searching for its other half. Searching for you." I whisper.

"But..." she stammers.

"Leafpool..._I love you."_

I blinked my tired eyes open. As the dawn light pulls me out of my dream, I have only one thing on my mind... _Leafpool._

**Well, I hoped you liked it. This was my first all about CrowxLeaf fic. So please review. Feed back makes me happy. So please review XD Flames welcomed :P**


End file.
